A sadistic taste of hell
by darkcollision
Summary: Something happened to Naruto that shouldn't have happened to him, his hope and faith lost, he simply lives to live. First chapter kinda short read second, M to be safe
1. IntroductionsSHORT go on to chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime, I'm lucky I have this two story house.(This is the last time I will say it)

Naruto skulked down the street ignoring the death glares given off from the villagers. His fists balled he felt the cold metal of the hand protectors on his black fingerless gloves. With both black baggy pants and a black T he had one bad ass look and his mood did nothing to help the happiness that he once prolonged.

The katana at his side slide against his pants and he walked towards the academy to meet his new sensei. :He sat down in a empty seat on the other side of the room and held his hands together.

He sighed as he looked at the door, wondering how long it would take the knob to turn and announce the arrival of there annoying Jonin.

Exactly two hours after the supposed arrival time of the Kakashi the cyclops entered the room and stared at the two ninja who were sitting down looking at him.

"Wheres the other one?" He asked,

"I should kill you for being late." Naruto said from behind. Kakashi's head simply turned as his right eye looked at him and he sighed.

"No comment, meet me on the roof."

AAA

"Well tell me about your hobbies and stuff like that."

"How about you go first..."

"Shut up." Naruto spatted out quickly.

"My name is Naruto, my hobbies include throwing sharpened pencils at assholes, practicing jutsu, I like nothing that should concern you and I hate to many things to tell you in a 30 seconds period."

"Alright then...I guess you can go Sasuke." Kakashi said simply and slowly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no Hobbies, I like NOTHING, I hate Stalkers and fangirls my dream no ambition..."

"That sounded so dumb..." Naruto responded quickly.

"Shut up, Is to restore my clan and kill a certain some one."

"Emo." Naruto stated.

"Go pink."

"My name Is Sakura Haruno, I hate Ino, I like (Giggles at Sasuke)..."

"You stalker..." Sasuke said simply.

"My hobbies are picking flowers with Ino..." 'Didn't she just say she hated ino?' Naruto wondered to himself.

"And my dream for the future is (Looks at Sasuke and blushes madly)."

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke escalimed.

"I just got eye raped." it appears Sakura was to lost in her dreams to hear Sasuke.

"Haha your screwed." Naruto exclaimed.

"You will be taking your test tommorow and don't eat breakfast or you will PUKE!"

AAAA

I tried to show Naruto as some badass but its hard to portray him as such unless he kills some one.

But he will be more bad ass in the next chapter a sense of sadistivy and a odd crazyness to mess with peoples heads.


	2. A sadistic test

He arrived 1 hour later, he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Your late." Naruto just glared at her, gave her the 'Do you think I give a fuck look.'

It took another hour for Kakashi to get here he arrived.

"Sorry got lost on the road of life."

"Your road is a short one if your going to be like this." Naruto spited his sensei, he only raised a eyebrow.

"So here is the thing you have to get these bells from me before noon."

"theres only two."

"And only two will pass." Kakashi simply stated.

"Well begin." Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book as Naruto just stood there.

"Your not very good at stealth Naruto." There was no response. Naruto took a step toward Kakashi. Kakashi took his eye from his book as he stared at Naruto. He took more steps, Kakashi simply sighed as he looked back at his book.

"Hn." Naruto muttered he raised his fist...

AAA

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, he couldn't quite get a view of Naruto.

'Hn Ill just wait till Kakashi forgets about us while he is occupying Naruto.

He watched Kakashi just standing there it seemed like Naruto was just walking up to him.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled out as some one got him in a head lock. His legs shot out rapidly as he tried to grunt out sounds and escape his silent opponent. He felt several kicks into his back, he finally got out of his death grip and looked at his opponent only to get punched in the face and hit the ground.

AAA

Kakashi's head shot to the direction as he heard Sasuke scream.

'Oh shit I lost my concentration' He lashed his head as he was sure Naruto took the opportunity to attack him.

...He wasn't there, he checked his bells all two were there.

"Huh." He asked himself.

AAA

Sasuke slowly got up the enemy was no where in site, he looked at Kakashi as Kakashi turned to look at him.

'Oh shi...' Kakashi charged at him as Sasuke took out three kunai and threw it at Kakashi and started for a mad dash to the forest knowing the jonin was to much for him.

Kakashi ran after Sasuke just to play around with him a bit as he watched his prey slowing down to tease him. Sasuke took a hard right Kakashi hot on his tails, then his feet hit a bump.

He hit the ground and rolled getting up immediately seeing if it were a trip wire. It wasn't, he looked at the ground and saw Sasuke on the ground there was a large gash in his knee tendon, it was nothing serious but would leave his legs paralyzed till it was fixed.

But who could have done this to the elite academy student ninja, Naruto was at the bottom of his ranks and Sakura was a prep, just plain useless.

_'Could it be genjutsu?' _Kakashi asked himself

"Kai!" He shouted out, things began to change, _'Just a simple minded genjutsu' _he thought to himself, then Sasuke had numerous cuts as Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked at it and saw a kunai stuck in his arm deeply and grunted in pain as he took it out.

"A genjutsu to cover up wounds now thats odd." He muttered to himself.

There was a note on the Kunai, it was a picture of Naruto sticking his tongue at him.

_'How could Naruto do this he was a failure!' _Under the picture it said look on the back, he flipped it over and the layouts for a explosive tag were on it.

"OOOOOOOH SHIT!!!!!!" There was a loud boom that could be heard a mile away in the town, five miles away in the woods. **The air carries the sound something that couldn't happen in a huge city**)

AAA

Sakura heard a explosion off a 1.5 and a half as she started dashing towards it as top speed with a single thought in her mind.

_'WHAT IF SASUKE IS HURT I NEED TO GO AND HELP HIIIIM!' _

She started to notice something strange.

"KAI!" She yelled as thing started to change, 'A genjutsu?' She exclaimed to herself.

"So your not as useless as you seem to be." Four kunai flew out her as she dodge rolled and pulled out pocket kunai in her fist and got ready for the attacker.

"So your self Kakashi." She swore she could hear laughter in the background. A black clad figure with a mask over his head the and the hiatei around his shoulder, he seemed barely recognizable to her.

"You have to be Kakashi, KAI!" Nothing happened, as Naruto looked at her as if she were a idiot, which apparently she was. He pulled out a katana and threw it at her as if a kunai. It flew past her as she looked at it she felt gravity take her as Naruto swept her foot out. She landed hard on her face as he grabbed her arm throwing it around her back pushing up a grossing crack was heard as Sakura began to scream, he brought his hand down on her neck to shut her up.

"Now back to Kakashi."

AAA

Kakashi had a eye out for Naruto he had alread heard Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs.

'I wonder what he did to her.'

"It seems I'm always two steps ahead of you." He heard from behind. Kakashi swung his back hand fist at Naruto as it went right through him.

"You have not even laid a hand on me yet." Naruto stated boldly.

"And yet my ultimate goal is still a success." Kakashi countered just as boldly.

"Your ultimate goal was a success from the start."

"Aaah I see there is more to Naruto Uzumaki then what meets the eye."

"Damn straight." Naruto charged with a katana drooping from his side when he got to Kakashi he dodge his right hook and striked upwards trying to amputate his arm. Kakashi threw his arm to the ground and threw his leg up kicking Naruto.

"I am a jonin afterall." Kakashi bloated while Naruto wiped the blood for his lip.

He raised his katana then a ring was heard

AAA

"YOU BROKE HER ARM?!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto.

"IT was fun, and taught her a valuable lesson." Naruto simply stated back.

"You didn't break anything of the Uchiha's and he needs a "slight" attitude adjustment."

"I broke his tendons and paralyzed his leg he had it worse the bubblegum over there."

"GET ME DOWN FROM THIS LOOOOG!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ya know what I'm not even going to bother you guys pass."

"Wait what but we..."

"Sakura, shut the fuck up." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Naruto just walked away.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" She yelled out loud.

"I loosened the not you should be able to untie it." Naruto muttered in a simplistic tone.

"I HAVE A BROKEN ARM!!!!!!!"

"And you think I give a fuck why?" Naruto muttered in a dark tone.

AAA

Alright sorry for the last unorganized thingy mine orignial thing didn't work so i resorted to triple A's.

And thanks for the reviews.

Naruto isn't going to kill any one yet and if you thought I overpowered Naruto I just made him do the smart thing like sneaky stuff and crap, he barely didn't fight, one on one with Kakashi and Kakashi wanted him dead Naruto probably would be killed.

Sooo yaaaa,

And I told you he would be sadistic XD **Hence broken arms and paralyzed legs and funny explosive notes**

And yah yah it gets better later on XD


End file.
